


Human Alarm Clocks

by Rachwrites82



Category: Lyatt - Fandom, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Logan family feels, Love making (Not too detailed but very sweet), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: While tending to his twin girls in the middle of the night, Wyatt finds himself taken back to 1941, Hollywood when Lucy sang her love for him in a song. The memory leads him to do something very sweet for his girls, Lucy just happens to witness.





	Human Alarm Clocks

Wyatt always found alarm clocks intolerable. Mainly, in part, because they were useless to him. As a well conditioned, Delta Force soldier, his subconscious was on auto pilot, programed to sleep only the amount of time decided on before drifting into slumber. Lucy, on the other hand, required an alarm clock. It was one of her quirks Wyatt had to learn to come to terms with, begrudgingly, when they first moved in together. He thought nothing of it the first time she wanted to use one. He assumed he’d always be up before her anyway, which most days was the case. Unfortunately, he realized, where Lucy was concerned, being up before her didn’t make the blaring alarm, heard throughout the house, any less annoying than if it woke him up. His annoyance wasn’t just based on the fact of her choice of alarm sounding uncannily like the alarm that used to be heard throughout the bunker when the mothership would jump. No, it was the infuriating snooze button Lucy would impetuously find in her slumber and slam, every five minutes for an hour, before turning it off and starting her day. 

When Lucy’s alarm clock was most insufferable, were the mornings Wyatt would awaken Lucy first, unable to resist her proximity and the yearning to begin his and Lucy’s day right by making love to her. Just as the alarm in the bunker would always interrupt their most important, necessary discussions, Lucy’s alarm rarely failed to start blaring during their most intimate and delightful moments of morning pleasure.

This would madden Lucy as much as Wyatt. 

In their earlier days of being a couple, Lucy’s alarm clock had to be replaced several times, as both of them had been guilty of breaking them in their frustration and hastiness to make the sound stop before the mood was killed. Eventually, Lucy learned to reach over and turn off her alarm as soon as Wyatt reached for her.

Over time, Lucy’s inability to get up on the first alarm caused Wyatt to smile and shake his head and it was one of the little things he’d come to expect and adore from her. 

For the past seven months and 14 days, Lucy and Wyatt had acquired new and unusual alarm clocks. Ones that would randomly sound off any and sometimes all hours of the night. There was no hitting the snooze button or turning these alarm clocks off and going back to sleep, sleep much needed and rarely experienced anymore. 

No, these alarm clocks required instant service and it was not so easy to turn them off. 

Wyatt grumbled at the high pitched wail coming from the baby monitor on Lucy’s side of the night stand. They took turns and whosever turn it was next got blessed with the baby monitor.

Wyatt struggled to open his heavy eyelids and peek at the time, 3 am. He’d set the monitor on Lucy’s side only an hour ago. Yet, the high pitched wail continued and got louder. 

“Lucy,” Wyatt called out to her groggily, “Human alarm clock, sounds like Amy.” 

A slur of incoherent sounds came from Lucy.

Wyatt turned around and as sleepy and irritated as he was, almost laughed at his wife and the way her head was tilted backwards on the pillow, eyes closed, mouth wide open, already drifting back into a deep slumber.

Unlike with her regular alarm clock, Lucy usually jumped up quick at the sound of one of her babies crying. Wyatt usually had to remind her it was his turn. 

Aware of that fact, Wyatt decided to take one for the team.

As he took another glance at Lucy, he couldn’t, in good conscience, leave her in the state she was in. She’d wake up with dry mouth and a crick in her neck. He reached over and delicately stroked Lucy’s cheek until she sighed in contentment and relaxed enough to close her mouth and settle her head correctly on the pillow. 

Amy’s wailing in the monitor got louder and soon was joined by a whimper coming from her twin sister Flynn. 

Wyatt grabbed the baby monitor from Lucy’s nightstand, turning it off as he blindly maneuvered his way in the dark, across the hall, to the nursery.

"Alright, my girls, Daddy’s coming,” he announced. 

 

From all the baby books they’d scanned over when Lucy was carrying the girls, Wyatt knew to avoid turning on the light, so he reached down and clicked on the lifeboat nightlight. It was one of Wyatt’s favorite presents they’d received from Rufus at Lucy’s baby shower. Rufus had made it himself.

Late at night, when Wyatt rocked his girls back to sleep, the glow from the lifeboat night light would cast a luminous shadow over the room, bringing a peaceful nostalgia over him, reminding him of how fortunate he was to have met Lucy and all the struggles they went through to get to the crazy, ordinary, wonderful life they had. 

He’d do everything all over again, regrets and all, as long as he knew this is where he’d end up. 

Since he’d attended to Flynn an hour ago when she woke up with a dirty diaper, Wyatt went to Amy first, hoping if he could quiet her down, Flynn would go back to sleep.

He reached down and picked up his disturbed daughter, smoothing her chocolate dark curls out her tear stained face and frantically tried to shush her as he bounced her up and down.

Apparently Flynn had night vision and could witness her father giving all of his attention to Amy. Her consistent whimpers turned into loud cries of what Wyatt could have sworn, was pure jealousy.

“You are much too young to be this observant, young lady,” Wyatt chastised Flynn as he scooted Amy to one side of his bare chest and picked up his other dark haired daughter, shushing her and bouncing her along with her sister.

In the safety and rhythm of their father’s arms, both girls gradually stopped crying. 

Wyatt sat down in the rocking chair, he’d made for Lucy himself and settled the girls in his lap.

He attempted to coax them into laying their little heads against his side but was unsuccessful.

He looked down at his girls and by the glow from the lifeboat nightlight, saw both sets of their cute owl eyes looking widely up at him. 

“What?” Wyatt sweetly asked them, “was all that fuss just so I’d come and pick you up. It’s 3 in the morning, not time for playing, time for sleeping.”

At the sound of her dad’s teasing voice, Flynn giggled, causing Amy to fall in line behind her.

Wyatt could have sworn he physically felt his heart swell.

“Alright, you got me,” he admitted to them, “laughing can be for any time.” 

Usually, when Wyatt came running to their screams in the middle of the night, he’d change them or tuck them in and pat them back down and they’d go right back to sleep. They didn’t get their bottles until 7am, so Wyatt was at a loss on how to get them to go back to sleep. 

Lucy was better at calming them down when they were ready to play at bed time, so Wyatt racked his sleep deprived brain of what steps she took, exactly, to get them to go to sleep.

He grimaced as he recalled exactly what Lucy did. It happened to be one of his favorite things to witness her do for the girls.

She sang them a lullaby.

Deciding he was too tired not to try it, Wyatt muddled through his mind for something, anything, he could attempt to sing to them and keep a tune that wouldn’t horrify his children into nightmares.

Suddenly, Wyatt was struck with the memory of Lucy wearing Katherine Hepburn’s dress from “The Philadelphia Story” and bravely standing in front of a crowd of people, at a 1941 Hollywood party, singing her love for him with the song, “You Made Me Love You.”

He was taken back as if it was only yesterday.

 

The jittery nerves Wyatt felt as he coaxed Lucy towards the front of the room, should have only been felt by Lucy, not overpowering him to the point where he could barely catch his breath.

He wasn’t nervous for Lucy because she was about to sing in front of a crowd, for the first time in years, to keep from blowing their cover of being a talented duo, Preston and Logan.

He had all the faith in the world she would come through.

No, Wyatt was anxious because Lucy was feeling uneasy and he couldn’t help but to feel her discomfort as if it was his own.

There was no way he was going to embarrass her further by joining her on stage but if he could have one talent he didn’t possess, it would be singing, just so Lucy wouldn’t have to go up there alone.

He had found himself holding on to her, until the last second. He ushered her towards the front, assuring her with a smile and the nod of his head, she’d be fine.

As soon as she was out of his reach, standing up front by the piano, Wyatt took a deep breath and looked around at all the people as Lucy did the same.

She muttered, nervously, under her breath, “So many people,” after telling the piano player, Buster, she would be singing, “You made me love you.”

As she sang the first note and missed it, abruptly stopping with an embarrassed grin, “Whoops I missed it,” Wyatt sucked in a breath and casually looked around at the crowd, communicating with his expression for them to give her a minute. 

He’d be damned if one of them snickered or laughed at her. He wouldn’t have been able to hold his tounge, and causing trouble was the last thing they needed on this mission.

He waited as Lucy regained her composure and sang the first line of the song.

The angelic, soft tone of Lucy’s voice, combined with the words, “You made me love you,” caused Wyatt’s heart to stop and when it started again, it beat much harder than it did before.

Before getting lost anymore than he already was in her song and in Lucy in general, he tried not to forget he was supposed to be supporting Lucy and they were maintaining a cover. They were supposed to be a talented singing duo. So, when Lucy caught his eyesight, Wyatt nonchalantly, reminded her to smile. It caused Lucy to get distracted and forget the next word of the song but she recovered gracefully when she was reminded.

As Wyatt sent her an apologetic smile, he had trouble catching his breath again when he realized how she reacted was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

Lucy got stronger and more confident with every note she sang and she seemed so happy and alive, Wyatt couldn’t help but picture her doing this all the time.

It was the same spark in her chocolate, brown eyes he noticed when she was spouting off history.

After the hell Lucy had been through, in the past few months, he was thankful she was experiencing this moment and even more glad he was fortunate enough to witness it. He’d done his best over the past few weeks, to give Lucy the time and space she needed to heal from whatever trauma she’d experienced in those six weeks she was held captive by her own mother, but Wyatt worried about Lucy more than he should have as her friend and teammate. He made a point not to push his growing affection on her, letting her determine, if and when, she was ready to start anything romantic between them. 

Seeing as how she’d already made two moves on him twice, by trying to kiss him, Wyatt was certain he’d made the right decision, but as he stared in wonderment at her as she finished up her song, looking the most beautiful and radiant he’d ever seen her, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back the burning desire to grab and kiss her senseless as soon as he could get her alone.

Suddenly, Lucy turned and motioned for Buster to slow the piano down as she was nearing the last line of her song. Then, it was if everyone in the room disappeared except her and Wyatt as her eyes found his and she sang the words, “You know, you made me…love you.”

Wyatt was frozen, right there, in 1941.

There it was.

All of Lucy’s feelings for him, displayed on her expression and in the words of her song. 

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering but Lucy didn’t acknowledge them. Her gaze was pinned on Wyatt and his on her. They were coming to an understanding without having to speak to each other. There would be no more staling, no more beating around the bush.

It was time. 

They were both on the same page and he knew the next moment they were alone together, it was gonna happen. 

 

Wyatt’s heart beat hard at the memory and he realized while he was reminiscing, both of his little, dark headed angels had relaxed and rested their heads against his bare chest. They were gazing lovingly at him, struggling to keep their eyes open.

“Fine,” he softly relented to them, “but you two are asking for it. You know I’ll sound nothing like your mother, and I’m not near as beautiful,” he warned them, “but you’ll have to settle for what you get because your Mom is oblivious to the world right now and I’m all you have. I promise I’ll do my best.”

He sighed and sucked in a deep breath, causing the girls heads to move a little. he situated them more comfortably and then sang the first word of “You Made Me Love You.”

“You..” Wyatt abruptly stopped when Amy twitched from the shrill squeak of the wrong note he had sung.

He tried several times, until he found a note bearable enough to stay on and then he was so proud of himself, he continued with the whole song, making sure to keep his voice almost above a whisper just as Lucy did it.

It worked like a charm and Wyatt was so surprised when he got through, he almost shouted in praise and woke them back up.

He delicately kissed the soft skin of their foreheads and using his military still, swift movements, succesfully laid them in their beds, without waking them up.

Silently rejoicing, he quietly made his way back to his and Lucy’s room.

Grinning and shaking his head at Lucy still sleeping peacefully, he crawled in the bed, scooting as close as he could get to her without waking her up.

“I love you,” He whispered before closing his eyes.

 

Earlier-

As soon as Wyatt vacated the room, an immense amount of guilt consumed Lucy. 

She’d woken up when Wyatt had repositioned her head on the pillow. She knew it was her turn and Wyatt was letting her sleep.

God she loved him.

She tried her best to keep her eyes closed and return to her slumber but the longer Wyatt took to come back, the more guilty Lucy felt. That meant both of their children were awake and it was no telling how long it would take Wyatt to get them back to sleep. She turned and looked at the clock, noticing it was 3:30 in the morning. Wyatt got up most mornings at 5 am to workout. 

Not being able to stand the guilt any longer, Lucy climbed out of bed to go see if he needed help.

As she got closer to the nursery door, the sweet and soft sound of her husband talking to the girls, caused her to pause.

“Alright, but you two are asking for it, you know I’ll sound nothing like your mother, and I’m not near as beautiful but you’ll have to settle for what you get because your Mom is oblivious to the world right now and I’m all you have. I promise I’ll do my best.”

Curious as to what the girls were asking of Wyatt and swooning over hearing Wyatt call her beautiful, even though he didn’t know she was listening, Lucy was intrigued enough to remain quiet and out of sight, but as a shrill horrifying sound came from Wyatt, Lucy realized what he was trying to do and had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out into laughter.

When he attempted several times to sing the word, “You”, in the right tune, Lucy had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

She risked peeking her head in the doorway and then lost every urge to laugh as the sight of her two little babies resting comfortably against Wyatt’s bare chest, looking up at him in love and wonder, melted Lucy to her very core. 

She could barely breathe at how sweet and endearing all three of them were being. 

Then, Wyatt seemed to find a more suiting note and although he was still off key and sounded terrible, a tear escaped from Lucy’s eye when she realized he was trying to sing, “You made me love you.”

She was suddenly taken back to 1941, Hollywood.

 

Wyatt was tugging on her arm, leading her forward, “I know you can do this,” he told her with so much faith, she felt she had to disagree.

“But I haven’t sang since the accident,” she tried explaining to him as they were both being called out to come forward and perform a song.

She actually missed singing, but the last time she’d decided she loved singing enough to stand up to her mother and tell her, fate had sent her vehicle sailing off the road into a river. She barely made it out alive. So it wasn’t just the thought of performing in front of a bunch of Hollywood big shots from 1941 that caused her heart to start beating wildly, it was the notion of defying fate by singing once more and loving it.

she almost turned around and ran until she took notice of the way Wyatt was clutching her around the waist. 

He believed in her and knowing Wyatt could count on one hand the amount of people he trusted and held to such high esteem, the thought of throwing it back in his face caused her more panic than defying fate and singing. 

So, she attempted to soak in the strength Wyatt was giving her but letting her fluttering nerves get the best of her, she argued with him until the last second, until she realized he had literally pushed her towards the front, as her own feet took over and suddenly she was telling Buster the only song that came to her muddled mind, “You made me love you.” 

Lucy looked up before starting to sing and quickly realized that wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

“Wow, so many people,” she quietly muttered. She had forgotten how nerve racking it was for so many pairs of eyes to be focused on her, waiting for her to do something entertaining.

Buster gave her the cue and racked with nerves, Lucy botched the first note.

Suddenly, she was a little angry with Wyatt. How dare he make her do this. She tried to tell him she wasn’t practiced. This was going to blow their cover.

Then she looked up and noticed the people getting restless and it reminded her of a classroom full of her students and how she would never stand for them to not find her amusing.

Buster gave her the cue again and although it came out quietly, Lucy’s nerves calmed tremendously when the first note of the song came out on tune and then after that it was just like riding a bike for the first time in a long while. Jittery, at first, but still doing it and staying on.

Then Lucy made the mistake of looking at Wyatt.

He was moving his fingers across his lips, sending her the message to smile. It distracted her from the next word of the song but thankfully it was whispered to her and she recovered. She looked back at Wyatt, pinning him with a chastising stare and thought, He’s lucky he’s cute, when he sent her an apologetic look.

It wasn’t long before Lucy had found the confidence in her voice she remembered having so long ago. 

She glanced at Wyatt and he was looking at her so lovingly and proud she decided why not show him everything she had.

“Hit it Buster,” She ordered.

He complied and giving it everything she had, Lucy let loose.

As she continued to sing and wow the crowd, Lucy could almost feel a little light flooding into the places of her heart that had grown dark over the past few months. She felt free and as she caught another glimpse of Wyatt grinning from ear to ear at her, she felt supported and loved. 

Then she realized what words she was singing.

Feeling braver than she had in a long time, Lucy turned and sent Buster a silent message to start toning it down.

She wanted to get this right.

Everyone else in the room ceased to exist to her. 

Their was only one who was worthy of the last line of the song.

She softened her expression and teared up when she locked eyes with Wyatt and then she told him.

“You know you made me….love you.” 

The relief she felt at verbally, even if it was in song, admitting her affection for Wyatt overpowered her.

The soft shock and adoration on his face, brought her even more relief and even though it was scary, she knew the next moment they were alone, things would escalate between them and she was ready.

She was ready for love.

 

Standing in the hallway, Lucy quietly wiped the tears from her face as Wyatt sang the last words of the song.

“You know you made me love you.”

As Wyatt started to get up, Lucy quickly backed out of sight. If he caught her spying, she feared he’d never do something so lovely and wonderful again. That thought had her quietly sprinting back to their room and jumping back in the bed, situating herself the way Wyatt had left her.

The feel of Wyatt getting in the bed, a few moments later, had her aching to roll over and crawl into his arms, still in shock over what she’d witnessed. She refrained until she heard him whisper.

“I love you.” 

She loved him so much right then, she could no longer allow him to think she was sleeping.

“I love you, too,” she replied as she opened her eyes the same time he opened his.

The soft glow of the moonlight coming through the window and the glow from Lucy’s alarm clock cast the perfect amount of light for them both to see the sincerity of love in each others expressions. 

Wyatt reached and pulled Lucy into his arms so quickly, she didn’t have time to take a breath before his mouth covered over hers. 

They had been affectionate and made love plenty of times since the twins were born but this was different. They hadn’t had time to stop and appreciate each other like this lately and it felt nice. Every kiss, every touch felt electric and charged. They didn’t rush as they normally did, knowing the moment could be interrupted at any second. They took their time, worshiping each other and letting the love they felt for each other pour out in their actions. Their heartbeats were synchronized, beating hard and quick together as their bodies became one and it wasn’t long until both of them were brought to the highest level of euphoric bliss they hadn’t experienced in quite some time. 

Afterwards, as they settled down in each others arms, they both couldn’t resist giggling.

“Not that I’m complaining, Ma’am,” Wyatt teased, “but what was that?”

“That,” Lucy answered still a little out of breath, “was what used to happen before your two children came into this world.”

They both giggled again. 

“Well, we must have been too sleep deprived to notice it missing and now that it’s back I don’t care about sleep, do you?” He asked as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Now I do,” Lucy admitted, “You can always sing me a lullaby, it worked for the girls.”

Wyatt gasped, “You were not supposed to see that,” he cried in embarrassment as he covered his face with his hand.

After moving his hand off his face, Lucy kissed him on the lips.

“I loved it,” She told him.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She answered, “It was sweet seeing you like that with the girls.”

“What about my singing? Obviously I’m better than even I thought if it brought on what just happened here a few moments ago.”

Lucy laughed hysterically at him.

“No?” Wyatt laughed back.

“No,” Lucy answered him, “You were right about not being able to sing. You most assuredly would have blown our cover in 1941.”

“Well,” he said thoughtfully, “Maybe I’d be better at singing if my wife would sing to me more.” 

“I sing all the time,” Lucy cried in offense.

“Yeah, to the girls and yourself but you haven’t sang for me since that night in Hollywood,” he complained, “Since you heard me sing last it’s only fair you sing me a lullaby, don’t you think?” 

Lucy grinned, “I just gave you sex, now you need a lullaby too.”

Wyatt laughed, “Please, Ma’am,” he begged.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Stop calling me Ma’am and I’ll sing to you.”

“Deal.” 

Knowing their was no way Wyatt would ever stop calling her Ma’am, Lucy humored him anyway.

“You made me love you  
I didn't want to do it  
I didn't want to do it  
You made me want you  
And all the time you knew it  
I guess you always knew it  
You made me happy sometimes  
You made me glad  
But there were times, dear,  
You made me feel so bad  
You made me cry for  
I didn't want to tell you  
I didn't want to tell you  
I want some love that's true  
Yes, I do, 'deed I do  
You know I do  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme what I cry for  
You know you've got the brand of kisses  
That I'd die for  
You know you made me love you  
You made me cry for  
I didn't want to tell you  
I didn't want to tell you  
I want some love that's true  
Yes, I do, 'deed I do  
You know I do  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme what I cry for  
You know you've got the brand of kisses  
That I'd die for  
You know you made me love you.”

Lucy barely got the last word out before Wyatt was kissing her senseless.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Lucy giggled in between kisses.

“I’m just giving you what you were crying for, Ma’am,” Wyatt teased as Lucy playfully slapped him on the chest.

They spent the next hour not sleeping or singing but reminiscing, teasing each other, and just talking. 

When they ran out of things to say and the mood hit them again, they attempted to re create and maybe even out do the love they made before. 

Just as things got as interesting and hot as earlier, Lucy’s alarm started blaring loudly from the nightstand.

Both Wyatt and Lucy grumbled, slamming their hands on the Alarm clock so hard it flew off the nightstand and broke into pieces.

“Been a while since we had to buy you a new clock,” Wyatt said in amusement as Lucy attempted her best to get them back to where they were seconds ago.

It was an unsuccessful attempt because just as they got back into positon, two high pitched cries came through the baby monitor.

“And there’s the human alarm clocks,” Lucy huffed out in defeat.

“It’s a shame we can’t break those,” Wyatt said, causing Lucy to gasp in shock.

“Kidding,” Wyatt laughed as he got up and slipped on his pajama pants, “Meet you back here later?” He propositioned her, “4 am?” He added with a smirk and a wink.

“It’s a date,” she told him as she got up and put her pajamas back on.

They sealed the agreement with a quick kiss before heading across the hall to tend to their children and start another busy day in their crazy, ordinary, wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me out of the blue and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos if you did and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
